


The Dichotomy of Antonio Salieri

by the_headband_girl



Series: Dementia's Requiem [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Impulse Writing, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: di·chot·o·my/dīˈkädəmē/noun:a division or contrast between two things that are or are represented as being opposed or entirely different.synonyms:	contrast, difference, polarity, conflict; gulf, chasm, division, separation, split; rarecontrariety





	The Dichotomy of Antonio Salieri

_Wake up_

_Get up_

_You are the Avenger summoned into Chaldea_

_Antonio Salieri has been summoned into Chaldea_

 

**\- I -**

Antonio wakes up into the infirmary as Nightingale was attending the other servants that were inside the quarters, the master who summoned him was resting next to his bed. He sat up as he was out of his Grey Man persona and stood up without bothering the master from rest.

He walks past his master as he peeked out by the curtains and went out to wander the crammed halls. In his best not to raise suspicion, he treaded onto the halls quietly listening to the staffs chatting as the passed by, other servants trying to comfort themselves and each other among other things.

He looks past the window as it looks a bit different from the one he got into; the skies were bluer and fair.

He took a deep breath as he continued wandering off into the halls once more, greeting other servants in a low tone, peeking into the vacant rooms and trying to find something or someone in his case.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard pants and footsteps behind him as he turned back and noticed his master.

“There you are!” called the master as Antonio looks back to his master “Where were going?” the master asked

“Just looking around” Antonio spoke as he gestures to his master with the master giggling about

“Silly~” chortled the master, nudging towards the avenger “You could have just woke me up and shown you around”

Antonio made a bashful expression as he looks away and noticed a wave of blonde from the yonder, followed by a giggle and chatter.

_Antonio’s expression changed_

The master noticed and patted his shoulder asking; “You okay?”

Antonio nods and asked for permission to walk out, the master shrugged and petted the avenger’s head gently “You don’t have to ask permission silly, but do come back okay” pleaded the master as Antonio left his master’s side.

 

Antonio went to follow the voice as he noticed that the person was not alone, two people were before him, an assassin and a rider. Antonio kept his distance not to raise suspicion as the two people before him proceeded to attend to their businesses while the person was left alone who was in too deep writing or _composing_ for that matter.

Antonio went towards the person who looked back at him.

“Oh, you’re finally awake then!” the person greeted as Antonio stood before the person in his Grey Man persona, contemplating.

The person smiled before him but was only cut short as Antonio strangled the person.

The person gasped for air as he struggled to get off the chocking hold, dropping the sheets of paper down the floor, begging for Antonio to stop.

“ _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_ ” called Antonio “I will kill you with these hands!”

Amadeus gasps and stopped struggling as he fell limp. Antonio finally lets go of his hold and drops Amadeus down the floor, now lifeless. Antonio’s vision began to blur so sudden and faded into black.

 

 

_Wake up_

_Get up_

_You are the Avenger summoned into Chaldea_

_Antonio Salieri has been summoned into Chaldea_

 

**\- II -**

Antonio wakes up on his bed inside the infirmary; Nightingale attending to the servants upon their return, his master who summoned him was next to him _awake_ as he sat up his bed.

“Feeling better?” asked his master as Antonio idly nods before looking down his hands where it was his human self was present and not the Grey Man’s persona.

Antonio was deeply bothered as he can still feel the form on his hands and looks back at his master who was staring back at him

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the master asked as Antonio shook himself off and nods

The master chuckled softly as Antonio smiled in turn.

“Can we walk outside?” Antonio asked as his master stood up and tried to call for Nightingale but was stopped by Antonio “ _without_ Nightingale knowing please?”

His master chortled and sneaks Antonio out the infirmary.

 

Antonio was in too deep in his thoughts as his master pointed to some of the rooms while greeting several staffers and servants alike with a confident smile curled on his master’s face. Antonio appreciated his master’s confidence, something he falls short in a way.

Antonio parted ways from his master as Holmes called his master.

“I’ll come back to you okay; you go wander and get to know the place” his master commanded.

_But Antonio knows this place as if it was like a dream, or was it real?_

Antonio walked towards the hall where he strangled Amadeus once and lo and behold, Amadeus was there; by the window composing something. Amadeus noticed Antonio, now in his Grey Man persona; sword in hand as he kept his pen in his coat pocket and calmly walked away.

Antonio took a quick step as he jammed his sword between Amadeus’ vital organs in his chest making the latter spat up. As Antonio stared towards Amadeus, whispering his words; Amadeus groans and murmured:

“ _Again?_ ”

Antonio gasps as he lets go of his sword with Amadeus falling onto his knees and went face down the floor, blood spreading down the floor, soaking onto the paper and like as before Antonio’s sights went black.

 

 

_Wake up_

_Get up_

_You are the Avenger summoned into Chaldea_

_Antonio Salieri has been summoned into Chaldea_

**\- III -**

Antonio gasps to himself as he quickly sat up on the bed, startling his master who summoned him while chatting with Nightingale. He stared down his hands that were clean of any stains and he heaved while Nightingale took action to calm the avenger, while his master was close by.

“I guess the shock of the fight came suddenly to you, Avenger” Nightingale commented as Antonio stared at her blankly.

“Take some walks, perhaps.” Nightingale recommended “If you can walk properly that is.”

Antonio stood up on his feet and responded “I can,” he breathed as he exited the infirmary as his master and Nightingale continued their discussion on taking care of the servants responsibly.

This time as he exited the infirmary his Grey Man persona took over, but it was in its malevolent form.

 

Amadeus was still in the halls with Sanson at the time as the two chatted along on happenings while the latter was with Marie. He smiles as he continues writing on the piece he has been focused on. Sanson, noticing his fellow servant’s quirks asked;

“What are you writing about?”

Amadeus smiled and responded “It’s a short cantata”

Sanson nods and bid his farewell for now “Oh yeah, Marie’s waiting for you as usual.” Sanson reminded

“I’ll follow,” Amadeus responds and went back to composing.

Amadeus looks up to his side as he noticed a small being clad in white, holding what seems to be a musket rifle and sighed as he left his pen and paper on the window before facing the being. Antonio emerged from the shadows as he gestured in what seems to be a composed arrogance or confidence, Antonio cannot pinpoint which it is exactly.

“Go on” Amadeus retorts as he looks to Antonio without a word as he felt something sharp breaking into his head.

 

 

_Wake up_

_Get up_

_You are the Avenger summoned into Chaldea_

_Antonio Salieri has been summoned into Chaldea_

 

**-  AD NAUSEAM -**

Instead of going straight to the infirmary, Antonio went straight to the hall where Amadeus was. He noticed the man staring into the open, there was no pen, nor paper that was in sight. He stood there for a while until Amadeus took note of his presence.

“Sorry, I was waiting for you” murmured Amadeus as Antonio grunted through the Grey Man’s words.

Antonio shook himself a bit as Amadeus took his hands and placed it on his neck

“How many times have we done this?” asked Amadeus

Antonio grunted as an answer

“No,” Amadeus spoke as he stared to the avenger’s eyes “we’ve been doing this for almost 34 times now.”

_Thirty-four?_ Antonio thought to himself as Amadeus reminded him on the ways he got killed.

_He has been:_

_Shot, thrice_

_Stabbed at least five times_

_Got his neck broken, twice_

_Got into his Noble Phantasm, four times_

_Mutilated in ten different ways_

_And most importantly got strangled, ten times_

**_This is number eleven, if done successfully_ **

 

Antonio groans as he did try to strangle him, but then he would repeat this event over and over. Amadeus looks towards the avenger as he noticed he was hesitant.

“Why stop now?” he asked

Antonio looks down as he lets go of Amadeus and spoke;

“ _Monster_ ”

Amadeus stared to Antonio and sighs to himself as he cupped his hands over the armour’s jawline

“To tell you that, _that_ would tell me I am a liar” he mutters as he leans close to him. “ _There is no monster before me, there is only my friend_ ”

Antonio began to cry and howled out of his Grey Man persona

Amadeus gave a sad smile to him and admitted; “We have our misunderstandings, but I trust you”

Antonio looks down and clutched to Amadeus tightly, asking for forgiveness

“I’ve already forgiven you” he responded as he held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment, it helps a lot, thank you!


End file.
